


Friends

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining, also v much unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: dinah hesitates when calling laurel her friend and laurel's like 😢 we not frens? and dinah's liek gay
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Friends

Laurel walked into the bar with Dinah, sighing with relief as the door swung shut against the cold of the early morning. They walked side by side and even the thick haze of exhaustion around her brain wasn't enough to stop her from glancing over at Dinah's hand and longing to reach out and intertwine their fingers.

She glanced up and saw someone blocked their way. Her heard stopped in her chest and she reached for the handle of the knife in her waistband without even thinking about it. She was ready to flick it out of it's sheath and into her target, but Dinah's rested her hand over Laurel's without looking over and stopped her movement.

Laurel's heart rose into her throat and she momentarily forgot where she was because _fuck_. Dinah's hand was soft and warm and Laurel thought she might actually cry.

"Morning," Dinah said tiredly, and Laurel remembered herself, looking first at Dinah, and then at the person she'd been about to stab.

Relief flooded her system when she realized it was just the manager come to open up. They got back so late that the bar was about to open to serve people their pre-work coffees. She remembered her days as DA with no small amount of distaste.

"Good morning," the manager replied, far too cheerfully for 5:30 in the morning. Laurel had forgotten their name and frankly, she didn't care. She just wanted to get upstairs and collapse into that stupid couch and sleep. Maybe she'd get lucky and dream about Dinah.

"Taran, this is my-" she swallowed heavily before continuing, "my friend, Laurel."

Fuck. She stumbled over the word friend. Like a lot. Fuck, were they not friends? Laurel had just assumed after crisis, but she was probably just fucking delusional and now she'd taken the choice from Dinah. How could she be so stupid? It was a privilege to be Dinah's friend, and Laurel had just walked in and claimed it, even dared to hope for more. She was acting like a villain all over again- taking what she wanted and burdening everyone around her without a care in the world. Her head hurt, and she hated herself, and _god_ being alive was so fucking shitty sometimes.

Dinah tugged her away, and Laurel wished she could focus on the fact that their hands were clasped together, but her thoughts were trying their hardest to force their way out and she was barely holding it together.

They stepped into the elevator, and the doors slid shut. Laurel's hands shook as she blurted out, "Are we not friends?"

Dinah opened her mouth to speak, the confusion on her face overlaid heavily with exhaustion, and it probably wasn't the best time to do this, but Laurel's whole body was shaking and she felt like she might explode. She just needed to know.

But before Dinah spoke she knew she needed to cut in, "It's okay if we're not, just please don't lie to me."

" _Of course_ we're friends," Dinah said.

Laurel paused. "It's just- it sounded like you had to think about it before you said it, and I'd understand if you still hated me, I'm sure Sara could get someone else to come help you save the city and I'll find somewhere else to go-"

Dinah grabbed Laurel's wildly gestulating hands with her own and stopped her movements, but she didn't say anything- she just laughed.

Embarassment hinted at the corners of her smile and she said, "You're going to think it's stupid, but Laur _I like you_. I hesitated because-" She chuckled and buried her face in her hands for a moment before saying, "because we live together, and my brain gets confused sometimes..."

She looked up at Laurel hopefully, like she thought maybe she wouldn't have to spell it all out, but Laurel really needed her to hear the whole story before she did something stupid.

Dinah blushed and mumbled, "I call you baby in my head," like it was some big dark secret.

Laurel couldn't help but laugh and she drank in Dinah;s flushed face and said, "You're adorable."

Dinah blushed harder and smacked Laurel's arm playfully. Don't make fun of me," she said.

Laurel grinned and moved in a little closer as she said, "I wasn't making fun of you. You're adorable D."

"Oh," Dinah whispered.

The elevator came to a stop and Laurel jumped a little at the ding! sound it made, her heart beating rapidly.

She thought maybe she'd ask Dinah out when they woke up. She was too tired to plan now though. It would have to be something special, and she hadn't been on many dates before, so she'd have to do some research.

"Hey Laur?" Dinah said, interrupting her train of thought. Laurel looked up and smiled softly, and Dinah asked, "Do you want to come sleep in my bed with me?"

Laurel nodded silently, still smiling, and as they walked up the stairs together she gathered herself and reached out to grab Dinah's hand. Dinah smiled softly and pressed a kiss to their joined hands. Laurel felt like she was floating.

She was pretty sure they weren't just friends.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me right now Dinah wouldn't kiss Laurel's hand she totally would and you know it   
> what a cutie


End file.
